Genasi (4e Race)
Genasi Living manifestations of the Elemental Chaos, beings of raw power and ordained rebellion. Genasi Airsouls Ability Scores: +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma Skill Bonuses: +2 Acrobatics, +2 Nature Thunderbound Resistance: You gain resistance to Thunder damage equal to 5 + one-half your character level Feather-footed: You can use Feather-footed as an Encounter Power Genasi Earthsouls Ability Scores: +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma Skill Bonuses: +2 Dungeoneering, +2 Endurance Stone Roots: When forced to move by a push, pull, or slide effect, you move 1 less square as a result of that movement. Stoneshield: You can use Stoneshield as a Daily Power Genasi Firesouls Ability Scores: +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom Skill Bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Insight Firebound Resistance: You gain resistance to Fire damage equal to 5 + one-half your character level Fan of Flames: You can use Fan of Flames as an Encounter Power Genasi Thundersouls Ability Scores: +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma Skill Bonuses: +2 Acrobatics, +2 Intimidate Stormbound Resistance: You gain resistance to Lightning damage equal to 5 + one-half your character level Thundering ''' Genasi are the physical manifestations of the Elemental Chaos, and their fiery nature churns within, giving them power to overcome difficult challenges. Each genasi comes from a different part of the Elemental Chaos-- Airsoul Genasi are born from the raging winds that Thundersoul Genasi also originated from; Earthsoul Genasi were forged from the very earth twisted by the various chaotic elements that swarm around the earthen halls; Firesoul Genasi are the embodiment of their malevolent flames; Watersoul Genasi are formed by the calm currents within the tormenting seas of the chaos. Play a Genasi if you want... * to experience the bewildering powers of the Elemental Chaos. * to gain the knowledge of controlling and manipulating the forces of the natural world. * To be a member of a race that favors the Fighter, Rogue, Sorcerer, and Wizard classes. Physical Qualities Genasi have a basic humanoid structure, but resemble more of elementals, or more specifically the archons. A genasi's body may be carved with eccentric patterns which reveals their glowing cores-- their life force. Many genasi belive in the nature of Arcane, and have a firm jurisdiction that the arcane energies originated from the Chaos that they had come from. Naturally they are servants, for they had originally served the djinn, efreets, and other primordial creatures. Their boundless nature was overtaken by their need to explore the world beyond their small prisons. As a result, the Genasi rebelled against their owners. In return, the genasi would have to suffer the consequences of these markings upon their skin. Many of these markings came from the djinn, but some are physical scratches from primordial creatures. Playing a Genasi Many genasi are restless adventurers, seeking out civilizations to adapt to and to find other genasi allies separated from the Primordial battles. Most are attuned with the Arcane energies that flow around them, and study lore about them, while others skip to the path of martial combat, using their own primordial powers whenever necessary. Genasi arcane masters are ones who wish to manifest the different powers of the Chaos, and they become known as elemental dervishes. There are some who seek out the darkest corners of the world and devise of plots to bring down weaker civilizations. These genasi still have their loyalty to the great Primordials below. Most genasi out in the world are great to have along in an adventuring party, due to their array of abilities giving them the upper hand against their enemies. Genasi like to wander the wilderness moreso than the darkness of caverns or dungeons, for they believe that they may find a portal to the Chaos and that they might be reclaimed by their ruthless captors once again. '''Genasi Characteristics: Ambiguous, benevolent, chaotic, determined, far-fetched, hopeful, ludicrous, rasp, tenacious Male Names: Alnata, Buthcal, Celbata, Et'thar, Gorfni, Hal'gharn, Indicus, Kelva'rha, Laspust, Meirane, Nekroh, Ruini, Saltaba, Sontro'vhi, Telbatra, Toronir, Umbaltis, Vektro, Walbin Female Names: Ainara, Celtara, Deshani, El'karin, Fra'nika, Ilshara, Kinshali, Lo'hatra, Nalhira, Palkeiru, Roshara, Schi'vya, Sultara, Un'batra, Vintrana, Vul'shia Genasi Adventurers Three sample Genasi adventurers are described below. El'karin is an airsoul genasi rogue who delights in hiding between the shadows. She holds her runetouched dagger close to her, and when the moment comes, she lashes out with the torrents of the winds behind her- keeping herself silent and focused on her attack. When she does strike, she targets the weakest spot she can get to without giving away herself in the midst of combat. Her skills as a secretive spy and a killer's eye makes her a feared rogue amongst her known enemies. Kelva'rha is a firesoul genasi fighter who believes in the most basic principle of martial combat. He is an ambitious soul who trains day and night to find a way to battle his opponents in the best way possible without losing too much of his energy. His focus is dealing as much damage as possible, while keeping a close eye on others as well. Tactically delivering the needed damame wherever needed is an accomplishment he has made several times, and wishes to continue this training to find even more ways to exploit his enemies' weaknesses. Schi'vya is an genasi sorcerer who believes in the simplest energies to be that from the Chaos itself. Her ideals and beliefs tell her that the road to enlightenment is the manifesting of the chaos and its powers. It is an endless world of raw arcane energy and ordained arcane lore. Her training with such energies may give her a clear advantage over her enemies when she finally trains herself to become an elemental dervish. Once she has gained that title, she can unleash the chaos upon her enemies, sinking its raw power into the battlefield and diminishing her enemies' hopes. ---- Category:4e Category:User Category:Race Category:Elemental Origin